


Twinkling Ladybugs

by LadyLucina28



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chameleon Salt, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, First ML fanfic, Gen, Kirara is here to help her get that, Marinette deserves better, Multi, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, No I am not over this particular episode, Season3Ep1 aftermath, Some good Marinette love, Some pinch of ML Salt, just a pinch, totally a pinch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucina28/pseuds/LadyLucina28
Summary: With Lila still being able to lie and manipulating her friends so openly and Adrien despite knowing the truth but instead choosing not to do anything to stop her, Marinette feels trapped and alone.That is until she was commissioned to help design for Amanogawa Kirara, upcoming model from Japan.Could this former PreCure be able to help Marinette?





	1. Prologue

Marinette sighed, putting down her pencil. It’s no use, she can’t focus at all. She looked up to look at her friends –are they still friends though?- flock around Lila like workers to a Queen, listening to her yammer on about some amazing thing she did. She had hoped that drawing something would distract her from it all but it seems today is not her day.

Watching her friends get sucked in by Lila’s honeyed words makes her feel sick. She had tried to get them to see the truth, that she is nothing more than a liar. But it seems no matter what she tries; Lila can spin it to make it look like she’s in the wrong, when she wasn’t!

Her eyes trailed over to the familiar blonde hair and green eyes that would have made her swoon and sigh dreamily just at the sight of him, Adrien Agreste. But ever since he came to her with his ‘advice’ of letting Lila continue with her lies so she wouldn’t be akumatized with the off chance that she’ll get caught in her own lies one day. It left a bad feeling in her stomach, it wasn’t right to just let her continue on with no consequence. To just let her manipulate and get the hopes of their friends’ hopes up. She had agreed to it as back then it seemed like a good plan, just sit back and wait for it to happen. But it’s been two months and everyone is still enthralled with her lies.

Within those two months, Lila was able to move her towards the back of the class like before and her right next to Adrien. Being at the back on her own gave her time to reflect on some things and after speaking with Tikki did she begin to see the holes in Adrien’s logic.

She feels so stupid for not seeing it before. His advice wasn’t aimed at Lila, it was aimed at her. He placed Lila’s well-being above her own when she saw the class gang up on her for whatever excuse Lila would throw in the fire that he knows aren’t true. She isn’t hurting anyone, he had said but he was wrong, she was. Lila was hurting Marinette, couldn’t he see that? The revelation made her stomach clench and made her question her view of Adrien. Surely he isn’t prioritising Lila’s feelings over hers just to get her to stop being akuma, right?

She bit her lip and looked down back at her sketchpad, to her unfinished drawing. It was supposed to be an entry for a contest on who would be the next designer to be commissioned to design for the new model that partnered with the Agreste Fashion Line. She was hoping to have come up with some sketches that she could improve later.

Then the school shook and it was followed by screaming. She and the rest of the class ran out to see an akuma. Looks like it’s to be Ladybug.

* * *

Kirara’s day was not going as she had hoped. The moment she landed on Paris for the partnership with the Agreste Fashion Line did they have people evacuate to safety from a weird monster. As she watched the news, did the monster or as the news reporter called it an ‘Akuma’. They reminded her of the Zetsuborgs, she used to fight alongside her friends when she was a student at Noble Academy, back when she was still Cure Twinkle.

She clenched her fist; she hated not being to help. It was certainly an adjustment for her and her friends when they had finished their mission as Princess Precures. She and the others missed Towa-chi, Pafu, and Aroma. She missed being Cure Twinkle and being able to help and fight off monsters.

Though the thing that surprised her was that Paris seemed to have their own heroes. She could tell they weren’t Pretty Cure at least she thinks so. She isn’t completely sure. But the hero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir were certainly different from her and her friends when they were Princess Precures. The duo was using weapons along with their hand to hand and the two seemed to have  synergy that one would get if they put their trust in another person. Their powers were also different from what she could gather, they weren't elemental, Chat Noir was more for destroying something from what she could see from the news while Ladybug summoned something? It was a pack of gum, she wasn't sure how that was gonna help but she was soon proved wrong as Ladybug was somehow able to make use of what she was given and turn against the Akuma.

After winning the battle with all the damage disappearing thanks to a flock of magical ladybugs flying around to fix it, did the authorities let them go out of the safe zone. She picked up her luggage and was at the entrance. Her mom said that someone was gonna meet her there at the airport. Did they get chased out when the Akuma attacked? She wouldn't be surprised. Well this wasn't her first time in Paris, maybe she could find her way to the hotel and-

"Greetings Ms. Amanogawa." Said a voice behind her.

Well there goes that plan. Kirara turned to see a woman with blackish blue hair that was in a bun with a red streak along the bangs, square framed glasses, and a black and blue business suit. She wore the most bored out expression she had seen before.

"Hello." She answered back cautiously.

"I am Nathalie Sancour, secretary of Gabriel Agreste. We're sorry for the delay, we didn't expect the akuma to have hit the airport." She replied, professionally. "We hope the akuma attack won't be an issue during your stay in Paris."

Oh dear, she has a feeling that she was not gonna get along with this woman at all. But no matter, she can get through this. This was an important partnership for her. She was one step closer to achieving her dream of becoming a Super Model and she's sure that she'll fulfil it along with HaruHaru and Minamin dreams. 

"It's okay, if anything Paris seemed a lot more interesting than I had thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic in ML and in awhile. I hope it was good and I may continue this soon. So a heads up, in here Kirara would be a few years older than Marinette and her class.


	2. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I didn't expect so many to like this so far but thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I hop this next chapter is good enough until the next update!

After the Akuma attack, the school day had ended early for their safety. Marinette didn’t expect it to last so long and have the akuma get to the airport. Hawkmoth and the akumas are getting stronger, that was evident during Heroes Day and even though she and Chat Noir are still able to handle most of them, sooner or later they might get overwhelmed and they’ll need help. But Marinette isn’t sure if she could trust Alya and Nino in battle after this whole Lila disaster. Hell Chloe was on thin ice just for her being Chloe and she was their best option right now if things are getting tough.

“This is such a mess, Tikki!” She groaned jumping on her bed and lying face down as the tiny god hovered above her chosen.

“It’s going to be fine, Marinette! I’m sure we can figure something out.” Tikki encouraged the girl as she flew down to sit on her head and pat her head, encouragingly.

“You think so, Tikki?” The girl lifted her head a bit to face the kwami who had gotten off her head to hover in front of her.

“I know so!” She reassured her, she hugged Marinette’s cheek and nuzzled. “If anyone can figure it out. It’s you, Marinette!”

The bluenette perked up from the kwami’s words and sat up immediately. “You’re right, Tikki! I can do this!” Tikki’s right, all she needs to do is figure out what to do. It’s like when she’s Ladybug, she just needs to the right plan.

“That’s the spirit, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, flitting around her chosen happily then her eyes turned to her mischievously. “Now why don’t you use that spirit to finish your homework?”

Marinette’s pose of confidence crumbled as she dramatically fell back on her bed and moaned. “Noooooooo! I give up!” Then she collapsed in a fit of giggles along with Tikki.

“Don’t worry, Marinette! Things will get better, I know it will!” She encouraged her gently.

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette smiled back at Tikki. Yeah, things will get better, she can feel it.

* * *

The next day at school, things were almost the same. Get woken up by Tikki, shower, change clothes, run to school with a croissant in mouth in a AAHHHH-I-nearly-overslept-again frenzy, and get into class before the bell rang.

She began to walk up the steps to her seat in the back as Lila was once again spewing never ending tales of her so called extravagant life. When something they were discussing caught her attention.

“So Lila, will you participating with the fashion contest that Adrien’s dad is holding for their new model?” Rose asked, excitedly.

“Of course! My auntie who designed a dress for an actress who was attending the Met Gala gave me tips on my design!” Lila replied with an excited grin that made Marinette internally roll her eyes.

“Uh oh, Marinette looks like you got some competition.” Alya called out to the pig tailed girl from her seat.

Marinette pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Lila, while the Italian was grinning, her eyes told a different story, she was smug. Of course, she would be entering as well. How else would she stay at the center of attention? And of course, she guessed it was also an attempt to get closer to Adrien because it is his father’s contest. Well she won’t be sitting this one down, even with Adrien looking at her with a soft stern look almost as if daring for her to start anything.

Marinette leaned forward, she rested her head on her hands with a grin, she said.  “Well then I guess may the best designer win.”

Lila blinked momentarily but she regained her composure and made a show of showing her gratitude that the whole class ate up like a starved puppy. “I look forward to seeing who would win.”

The chatter died down once Ms. Bustier entered the room and throughout the whole day, Marinette could not focus at all. Once again Lila had to get under her skin but this time it’s in the realm of fashion and Marinette would make sure that this time she’ll get a win against her.

After school, she gathered her things and rushed home with fire in her eyes. In her room, she dumped her school bag on the floor and went to her table. She took out her sketchbook and placed it on the table, connecting her phone to a Bluetooth stereo, Jagged Stone began to play. “I need to work on this dress if I want to win this contest!”

“That’s the spirit, Marinette!” Tikki cheered on as the budding fashion designer began to sketch out ideas.

Tikki flitted around Marinette like a hummingbird as she watched her chosen design, giving some comments to the designs she made, it’s been awhile since she saw her so driven. She had to admit that this whole Lila business is a mess. While she knew the Italian has quite the silver tongue, she didn’t expect Marinette’s friends to be sucked in so easily. Though Adrien thankfully knows the truth, him keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t pull anything was not as reassuring as one would think.

While Tikki finds Marinette’s crush on the blonde adorable, the boy’s reassurance that it only mattered that they knew the truth and to leave Lila to continue to lie was not working well on his image. Especially when he had declared that he would be on her side but then suddenly not when he just watched and did nothing when the class had isolated Marinette

Tikki’s musings were interrupted with Marinette’s groaned as she tore off another piece of paper and crumpled it into a ball nest to the growing pile of rejected ideas. She thumped her head on the table. “This is hopeless! Stupid Art Block!”

Tikki patted Marinette arm, encouragingly. “Maybe a change in scenery would help? That will surely get those creative juices flowing!”

Marinette lifted her head to look at Tikki as if she was her saviour. “Yeah and we still have some time left before dinner. A change of scenery is just what I need!” Feeling a bit more encouraged, she gathered her the things she may need with Tikki flying inside her purse and climbed downstairs, grabbing a pack of cookies along the way, so she and Tikki can snack on them later.

“Bye Maman, Bye Papa! I’ll be going out, be back before dinner!” She said hastily as she kissed them both at the cheeks then she rushed out of the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kirara in today's chapter but don't worry folks, we'll be seeing her in the next!


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for delaying this! Things irl has become quite hectic.

Kirara stretched her arms as she walked around the Eiffel Tower with her Marble Donuts. After dropping her bags in Le Grand Paris and discussing with Nathalie about her schedule and how much input would she be able to give with her partnership with the Agreste Fashion Line and the fashion competition they were holding. Apparently they had decided holding a contest for who would be helping her design for her duration of her stay and had made sure to keep her identity hidden so for now she can take a walk without anyone bothering her.

Being back in Paris was nice, just like before the city was beautiful. Postcards and pictures certainly don’t do the city justice. She had been to the city before when she was fourteen in her training with Bauanne for his new brand, she had learned a lot from her time but had to go back briefly as while being trained by the famous fashion designer Bauanne Baurollo, her own brand was tarnished after she had missed her opportunity to be part of Japan Collection, it had some unforeseen side effects as other companies and brands weren't too keen working with a model who blew off a big opportunity like that. So to build it right back up, she briefly went back to Japan and with the help of her mom and the President of her modeling company, she was able to at least amend the backlash of the event. While she was back there, she was able to finish her education at Noble Academy alongside HaruHaru and Minamin.

Taking another bite of her donut and relishing the taste was when she heard footsteps did she turn her head. It was a good thing she did because just in front of her a girl had almost crashed into her. She quickly side stepped and the girl tripped on the ground.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kirara walked towards her, hurriedly to help her up.

The girl groaned and accepted her help as she dusted herself off. The girl turned to her for Kirara to have a good look at her. She looked to be younger than her by a couple of years, with darkish-blue hair tied back in two pigtails, bluebell eyes, and light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath it was a white t-shirt with black stitching and a nice pink and black flower design below the collar, pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. Along with it were black earrings and a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder.

 “Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there coming by!” The girl apologized profusely. It reminded her of HaruHaru.

“Hey it’s okay.” She reassured her with a smile as the girl gave a smile of relief before noticing a small book beneath her.

Kirara bended down and picked up the book to see that it was a sketchbook of what looks to be the beginning sketches for a dress.

“Oh! You’re a designer?” She asked, excitement growing. Is she one of the designers planning to enter the contest?

“Um… Yeah, I mean I dream to be a designer and I’ve designed some pieces before.” She rambled on, nervously. She scratched the back of her neck and blushed with a soft smile.

Kirara handed her sketchbook with a grin and brought out her other hand for a handshake.. “ _Gokigenyou!_ I’m Kirara Amonogawa!”

The girl took the sketchbook and shook her hand with a shy smile. “Oh uh um.. H-Hello, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh Marinette, can I see that design? I’m a bit of a designer myself and it looked really cute!” Kirara said, leaning closer to the bluenette.

Her face turned pink at the compliment. “U-Um, sure! It would be nice to hear some opinions from another designer.”

The two girls sat together on the bench, Marinette showed off a sketch of the dress she had started on for the contest that she did not yet throw away as it has the most potential among the other sketches she made as Kirara looked on the sketch with a keen eye.

“So I’m planning to enter a contest for the Agreste Fashion Line and the theme is summer dress and I’m trying to make summer dresses designs based off the constellations that show up throughout the summer.” Marinette explained excitedly, very eager to share ideas with a fellow designer.   “Since this time the designer will be working with the new model and the company is planning on making a whole new line for her, we’re supposed to submit a preview dress for the line. But so far I can’t make seem to make it work!”

“Oh! That’s a good concept!” Kirara complimented, she pursed her lips at the sketch and turned to Marinette. “So what constellation is supposed to be for this dress?”

“Either Aquila or Cygnus, the Eagle or the Swan.” Marinette answered and pointed to the notes she had written down and the sketch. She was eager to explain about her designs and it was refreshing to talk about it with another fellow designer. “I’m trying to see if I could incorporate another feather design but this time in the dress but I’m unsure how to go about it. Like do I put them around the neck that’s reminiscent of an eagle’s neck plumage or maybe around the skirt sort of like a call back to the Princess Swan’s Odette’s dress?”

 “Hmmm, I think if you start with Cygnus, it’ll be an easier time than Aquila’s.” Kirara replied, Marinette blinked up at Kirara with pursed lips as she listened to her advice. “Since if you put feather around the neck, it might be too hot to make for the model and be hard to make for a summer dress. Unlike with the skirt where it’s a lot easier and you can be a bit more creative in placing the design and feathers where it doesn’t encumber the model too much.”

Marinette looked at Kirara with respect. She began to mutter and placed her head on her hand, the advice she gave settling in. “I didn’t think about how it could affect the model.”

The older girl smiled and patted Marinette on the head. “It won’t matter if you make such a great design if the model can’t show it off. But don’t worry about it too much, your designs are really great. All you need is some more tweaking.”

The younger girl blushed again and profusely thanked her for the advice and compliments as Kirara giggled. This continued on between the two girls, Marinette brought out possible ideas for her designs and Kirara would offer her opinions and give some of her own ideas as well with the two of them sharing her Marble Donuts. It continued on until Kirara’s phone rang interrupted them.

“Is it that late already?” She mused to herself as she stood up and stretched followed by Marinette who seemed surprise by how much time had passed.

“Oh no! It’s almost dinner time!” Marinette gathered her things and gave Kirara a big apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry but I have to go! I hope to see you again!” And she was off, waving good bye.

“See you again!” Kirara shouted back along with a wave. She watched Marinette ran until she stumbled before regaining her balance with an ‘I’m okay!’

Kirara shook her head before checking back at her phone to see messages from President. She wanted to know how things were doing and the usual, well can’t have her waiting for a reply. As Kirara composed her message to her agent, her mind drifted back to Marinette. The idea she has isn’t so bad and has some merits on it. It was gonna be challenging for both Marinette if she wins the contest and for her too. But she wouldn’t have gone this far if she herself didn’t take any risks. Besides it doesn’t hurt if she gave some advice to Marinette, Natalie doesn’t have to know and Mr. Agreste for that matter.

Upon reaching Le Grand Paris Hotel, she decided to stay up in her room and order Room Service instead of heading to the restaurant where the very loud and very obnoxious daughter of the owner of the Hotel was right now.

She flopped down on her bed before taking out her small yellow notebook and laptop. While she may be settling in Paris, she still has fashion shoots to do and President had given her a rough schedule of what she would be doing while the contest for who would be her next Fashion Design went on. She had heard she may be doing some shoots with Adrien Agreste.

Even from Japan, she had heard of the boy model, his sweet and kind persona for the magazines worked well in his favour in gaining a fan base in Japan. While Kirara herself wasn’t too into him like the rest of her peers back home, she could respect him for how far he was able to go as a model considering they had started roughly at the same age.

She would have continued if it were not for someone calling her from her laptop. She placed her notebook on the bed to see who was calling her. It was Minamin.

Clicking accept the call, she was introduced with Minami’s cute face.

“ _Gokigenyou_! I hope I wasn’t interrupting.” She greeted with a soft smile before she moved aside for HaruHaru to share the screen, greeting her with a loud. “ _Gokigenyou_ Kirara!”

“ _Gokigenyou,_ HaruHaru, Minamin.” She greeted back with a grin. “No, you didn’t interrupt anything. How are you two back there?”

“It’s going great here! I went back home to stay with my family and help out at papa’s business!” Haruka answered with her signature smile.

“That’s good to hear, Haruka. Right now studying with Ms. Kitakaze has been interesting, I’ve been learning a lot about the ocean and marine life.” Minami replied, she looked back at Kirara. “How about you, Kirara? How’s Paris?”

“You’re so lucky to be back there! Paris must be so beautiful! I wish I could go there!” Haruka gushed

Kirara chuckled. “It’s going great here in Paris so far and I have so much to tell you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and incorporate the famous 'Gokigenyou' of the series. Tell me if you guys find it okay  
> Also I hope you like the theme of the contest and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for the dresses, please leave it in a review!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope this lives up to your expectations.


	4. A normal day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I had my finals and then had a dry spell that lasted so long! I hope this would suffice!

“Now, smile!”

Kirara sat on the edge of the fountain, with her hand leaning on the surface of the fountain; she gave the photographer a wink and a smile as she struck a pose.

“Yes! That is perfect!”

She struck another pose and the photographer continued to gush out compliments until he called over the companion model who she was scheduled with, Adrien Agreste. The two began to pose together as the photographers clicked away their cameras.

Kirara wasn’t too unfamiliar with working alongside other models. She had done it many times before not only for shoots but also for TV work and fashion shows. But this was one of the few times where she had to work with male models.

Adrien was wearing a Gabriel original, nothing less than perfect for the son of the head of the company. Kirara can see why so many girls fawn over him whenever a new magazine featured him. He was cute with his neatly styled blonde hair and innocent green eyes that complimented the ‘Sweet Boy’ persona he was best known for. But just from this photo shoot, she can tell that while Adrien was professional in his modelling career, his whole heart wasn’t into it like her.

“Okay! Take a break, everybody!”

She sighed as she walked to the bench; the shoot was at the park and she could see a bakery nearby. She wondered if she has enough time to grab a snack before break was over. There was no Marble Donuts shop nearby so the bakery was the next best thing.

Before she could decide a course of action, she noticed someone else had joined her on the bench; she turned to see Adrien holding out a water bottle towards her.

“Oh thanks.” She took the water bottle from him and took a swig.

“No problem. I thought you might have been thirsty.” He said with a smile. He rubbed the back of his neck almost unsure “So Kirara how long have you been modelling?”

“Since I was around your age actually. I wanted to be one from the moment I saw one of my mom’s fashion shows.” She answered, smiling up at the sky.

She could still remember that show, her mom was the true star that night. She was stunning walking down the aisle, outshining the rest of the models with ease and grace that something clicked inside of her and she knew that she wanted to be a model like her. Not just a regular model, but a Super Model.

Ever since that day, she had tried to become her own star. One that could surpass all other models and inspire people like Rin-Rin.

She turned to Adrien and leaned back on the bench. “How about you? Why did you become a model?”

“My mom was a model too and my dad was a fashion designer. Dad wanted me to become a model and I can’t really say no.” He answered, truthfully and almost sad.

Kirara paused. Huh so that was why he wasn't as passionate in this job as others. She can't blame him from what she heard, his dad was very uptight and reserved. Though his suit needs some more colour than white and red, what is he a candy cane?  “Well what did you want to do?”

“What did… I want?” Adrien's tone made it seem like a new concept to him. Jeez was his dad so controlling? Poor kid.

“Yeah," Kirara nodded with a small smile. "If you had to become a model because your dad wanted you to be one then there must be something else you wanted to do.”

“I… I don’t really know.” He answered, unsure.

She stood up and offered a hand to Adrien. “Well if you ask me, you can always say no to him. You should do something that makes you happy.”

Adrien looked a bit shocked by what she said like it didn’t occur to him that he had a say in his life. That he had the ability to decline his father and choose his own course in life.

A crash and a loud yell of"Hey!" had brought the two back in reality. They turned to see the a crowd was forming behind them.

Adrien stood up and gave Kirara sad smile with a shake of his head. "As much as I wish I could say no to dad, I don't think he'll like it that much."

Kirara pursed her lips and followed him in time to see one of the photographers screaming at one of the make-up artists over some broken lights. Oh no, what happened?

"How can you be so clumsy?! This is the third time this week! You can't keep breaking our equipment! Now we're gonna be behind schedule as we wait for new lights!" The photographer raged

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't f-fire me... It-It was an accident!" The girl sobbed in her hands as the photographer continued.

No one else but Kirara noticed a purple butterfly flutter down on the girl's jacket until it merged with the clothing.

The girl had her head down as her shoulders shook but they stopped and she raises her head with a chilling grin. "Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

Marinette hummed to herself a little tune as she sketched out a feather design in one hand while in the other held her phone with said feather design. She had thought about bringing a real feather but decided not to for Adrien’s sake. She wouldn’t want the poor boy to be sneezing throughout the whole day. But it turns out he was excused for the day because of back to back shoots.

It was rare for Marinette to actually be early for school with her many responsibilities for the bakery, her commissions, being class representative and being Ladybug but recently she found herself looking forward for the next day. She knew why, it was all because of Kirara. She had forgotten how nice it is to have someone to talk with like actual friends, lately whenever she talked with her classmates it would always fall back on how great Lila is, on how kind Lila is, and there was an underlying message for her to just apologise to Lila and them.

Of course, it doesn’t hurt that Kirara was an enthusiast of fashion and was all too eager to help her. So now she's feeling a lot lighter now. Sure, Lila was still up to her games but the contest had been occupying her time so much that she doesn’t really have time to deal with her and lies. Whenever she worked now, it all became white noise to her. It was... relaxing to not worry as much. 

Oh how she wished this moment could last, just her sketching on a dress with no akuma attacks.

But of course, she had to jinx it as she was about to finish the final detail on the dress, screams were heard outside the classroom. Everyone in class rushed to the window to see an akuma rampaging about. Marinette curses her luck because of course!

Just because she's Ladybug with the powers of good luck doesn't mean she is lucky!

She packed her things quickly and evacuated the school with the others. The only good hing when akumas attack, school usually ends early so no need for convoluted excuses to transform and fight the akumas.

"Tikki, spots on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan having Adrien get some advice from Kirara, but it somehow happened.... Guess I still have a bit of love left for him, or at least hope for making him a better character.


End file.
